life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Soundtrack (Prequel)
The soundtrack for Life is Strange: Before the Storm consists of licensed tracks and an original score composed by the English indie band Daughter. A standalone album featuring Daughter's work for the game entitled "Music from Before the Storm" released digitally on September 1, 2017, one day after Episode 1's release.Official Announcement on Tumblr The licensed tracks feature songs from indie artists such as Speedy Ortiz, the English indie rock band Lanterns on the Lake, the Belgian band Koda and the indie pop band Broods. Licensed Tracks Episode One - "Awake" * Are You Ready For Me by Pretty Vicious (Played in the Punk Club by the fictional band Firewalk) * No Below by Speedy Ortiz (Played in Chloe's room while waking up) * Burning The Midnight Oil by Thomm Jutz and Peter Cronin (Played in William's car in Chloe's first dream) * Through The Cellar Door by Lanterns On The Lake (Played on the train ride) Episode Two - "Brave New World" * No Care by Daughter (Played when Chloe is tags the bathroom) * Crazy Suzie by Tenderfoot (Played on the radio in the Junkyard) * Out of Line by Sarah Gillespie (Played on the radio in the Junkyard) * Slaves by Greighwolfe (Played on the radio in the Junkyard) * Just Hold On by Enter The Void (Played on the radio in the Junkyard) * Fly by Tom Boddy, Pete Masitti (Played on the radio in the Junkyard) * Lucky Ones by Barrie Gledden, Chris Bussey, Jason Pedder (Played on the radio in the Junkyard) * One In A Million by Barrie Gledden, Chris Bussey, Jason Pedder (Played on the radio in the Junkyard) * Taking You There (Acoustic) by Broods (Plays while Chloe and Rachel walking around the neighborhood in the scene after The Tempest) * Heavenly Moon by Tim Garland (Played in Rachel's House) * Foolish Dreamer and Smile At Me by Tim Garland (Played in Rachel’s House) * Strange Shapes That Love Takes by Tim Garland (Played in Rachel’s House) * Youth by Daughter (Played in the ending montage) Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" N/A "Farewell" N/A Original Score First appearance in Episode One - "Awake" * Daughter - The Right Way Around (Main menu, Chloe's Journal) * Daughter - Voices (Drama Lab, The Tempest's backstage, during the end of The Tempest performance) * Daughter - Hope (Chloe and Rachel getting into the train) * Daughter - Departure (Arriving at Overlook park, during The Tempest performance when Rachel goes off script) * Daughter - Glass (Blackwell moment of calm, Chloe and Rachel walking on the train tracks, credits) * Daughter - I Can't Live Here Anymore (Briefly when leaving the house, on the junkyard beginning after the relationship choice until the smashing sequence) * Daughter - Dreams of William (Briefly when putting the family on the dresser, briefly when entering the garage to get the socket wrench, briefly after the first dream sequence when waking up, during the second dream sequence and when waking up, on the junkyard finding William's car) * Daughter - Flaws (Rachel burning her father's picture) First appearance in Episode Two - "Brave New World" * Daughter - All I Wanted (Junkyard moment of calm) * Daughter - A Hole in the Earth (During the dream sequence at the Junkyard) * Daughter - Improve (Dormitories) Original Music * Demo song by Pisshead (Played by Skip Matthews on his phone) Official Releases Music from Before the Storm # Glass # Burn It Down # Flaws # Hope # The Right Way Around # Witches # Departure # All I Wanted # I Can't Live Here Anymore # Dreams of William # Improve # Voices # A Hole in the Earth Trailers * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-fD3PIRSO8 Life is Strange: Before the Storm Trailer] - Daughter - Numbers Playlists N/A Trivia N/A Videos Before the Storm Score Reveal... Daughter x Life is Strange ESRB Daughter - "Burn It Down" Daughter - "Glass" 'Life is Strange Before the Storm' (from 'Music from Before the Storm') Daughter - "Hope" 'Life is Strange' (from 'Music from Before the Storm') Daughter - "The Right Way Around" 'Life is Strange' (from 'Music from Before the Storm') Navigation References Category:Soundtrack Category:Before the Storm